A problem frequently experienced with connective elements of electric stoves or ranges, is the compression or expansion of the electrical contacts as the heating elements are subjected to an operative heating cycle. The connective elements between the power wires and heating coils of the range often experience thermal wear and deterioration due to the cyclic heating of the coils.
Very often, these contacts loosen with respect to the coil and become inoperative in supplying power to the coil.
The present invention features a new connector design that positively fastens and locks the terminal ends of the heating coil elements to the source of the power.
The connectors of the invention are shaped like a butterfly, and spread within the insulative housing as the terminal ends of the heating coil element are inserted upon assembly between the leaves of the butterfly section. The spreading butterfly leaves abut against internal wall abuts, thus causing a positive locking action to result with respect to the inserted terminal ends of the heating coil.